In the development of light-sensitive silver halide photographic materials, it is desired to accelerate the rate of development and to increase speed without degrading anti fogging properties or graininess of the light-sensitive silver halide photographic materials. For such purposes, methods for the acceleration of development have been hitherto proposed in a large number. Well known as compounds capable of accelerating development by their addition in developing solutions are polyalkylene oxide compounds as exemplified by the compounds as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,531,832, 2,950,970, 3,291,607, 3,495,981, 3,671,247, 3,915,710 and 3,996,054, etc.; thioether compounds as exemplified by the compounds as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,046,129, 3,201,242 and 3,271,157, British Patents No. 1,129,085 and No. 1,129,086, Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection (hereinafter referred to as Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication) No. 207045/1983, etc.; and also onium and polyonium compounds of an ammonium, phosphonium or sulfonium type. Most of these development accelerators, however, tend to increase fog of a light-sensitive photographic material and even to make its graininess rough. In addition, some of them have the disadvantage that they bring about a poor running stability of developer. Under such existing circumstances, they have been little put into practical use.
On the other hand, there is a method in which these development accelerators are incorporated into light sensitive silver halide photographic materials so that the speed can be increased. In such an instance, however, the storage stability of light-sensitive silver halide photographic materials may be deteriorated, causing, in particular, the problem of an increase in fog with time.